Surveys have long been a staple method for business to gather information for strategic and tactical decisions. Surveys enable businesses to determine consumer preferences for products and services, as well as consumer's experience and satisfaction with a company's customer service. The evolution of telephone communications and the Internet have enabled businesses to define and conduct automated surveys quickly and efficiently via such mediums without the need for human intervention.